Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. End users can communicate with those resources, process data with those resources, among other such tasks via messages in various formats. It can be expensive, however, to initialize a service to read those messages. It can be even more expensive to determine and manage messages of different types, as well as variations to those messages of various types.